She is Yours, He is Yours
by Like.Wait.WHAT
Summary: She never knew all she needed was him. He never knew all he needed was her. Edward and Bella meet under a bizarre situation, invoking Edward in making a choice, "Instead of bringing home a stray dog, I, Edward, bring home a stray girl." AH! *R&R*
1. Sweet and Bitter

... I'm pretty pissed off... I wanted to have this as an original story, but _**FictionPress** _wasn't really working too well for me... So I guess I'll change it up and make it a **_FanFiction_** piece instead and I choose... TWLIGHT! More so cause I could fit this pretty good to Twlight, there will be some OC, and such, a bit of out of character too, as you will see very soon. And this is All human.

**Thank you!**

**Happy reading.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>She is Yours<span>, **

**He is Yours: **

_**A short and bitter sweet prologue: **_

Edward's POV:

"What's going on up there?" Jasper asked the car at large, his hazel eyes squinting, with his face squeezed up like a bug on steroids.

I paused in fingering the dial of the beat-up radio my car possessed; it was tatty and falling apart, to peer through the window ahead. Interesting, indeed. Up ahead was another car stopped, blocking me, in result I had to stop too, because it prevented me moving. Usually, I didn't even take this way to go home from school, but another more straightforward way. However, I and the guys wanted to stop at the pizza palace, so the guys and I could gouge on fatty cheesy pizza, or in my case, _spicy_, greasy, cheesy pizza while we all worked.

Work on our band that is.

However, that really wasn't importing at the moment. There wasn't a stop sign nor traffic lights. The car stopped on its own choice. By the car stood a girl, her back facing us. Her petite structure alone yelled, 'flee'. She also had arms crossed, and a black bag slung low over her arm, swinging lifelessly.

"I don't know. And man did you forget your glasses at home again?" I asked him.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Sort of."

I rolled my eyes. "Sort of my ass. Anyway, I'm going to find out what's blocking us. I'll be back in a second." I told them, swinging my door open. Leaving the door ajar, I lightly jogged towards the girl and the car, hearing the tail end of the conversation being held.

"… I'll pay you twenty dollars," a voice lewd.

"Hey!" I called halting at the stopped car, "What's going on here?" I demanded ticked off.

The blue Audi's window was wheeled downward were I could see a male, one I know, wearing an unpleasant smile, with a full car of his football buddies, egging him on as if they were on the football field still. Such freakin' losers the lot of them. "Mike." I spoke.

He slid his blue eyes to me, "Edward." He acknowledged.

"Well, what's going on? You're blocking the road." I said exasperated and nudged a thumb over my shoulder to my car.

"Oh, just having a bit of fun." He said cheeky, "So, sweetheart, what about that twenty?"

"No." The girl mumbled behind me.

"You heard her. She said _no_. So, just move along then." I told him.

Mike's eyes narrowed. "I'll leave when I'm ready."

"Which is _now_." I leaned nearer to the open window, pressing my face up close, enough I could smell the pine of his car, and said in a voice dripped in honey, "Look _Mike_. I'm not in the best of mood now. My alarm clock decided not to wake me up. I had two failing grades I acquired back today. My Math teacher wouldn't get off my case, so I have no desire to deal with a jackass as the likes of you and your nitwits. Although, I wouldn't mind blowing off some much needed steam, so if you're not willing to finish this here and now. I would move along, quickly."

For a second he didn't move, a clear look of anger on his face, but then he said, "Go to hell," and then he peeled off, close to driving over my shoes if I hadn't jump back fast enough, with nothing but a cloud dust and skewed pebbles left in his wake.

Jackass.

I turned to the girl then and studied her closer.

She was wearing a two layered Goth tutu of some sort, just not as puffy. The top was black, underneath dark red, with fishnet stockings and chunky boots, buckles and studs running along the rear front of the boots. She was wearing a red plaid corset over a snug tight shirt, arms completely covered. Her hair was dark brown with hiding red's, reaching almost to her waist in limp curls, like she hasn't had a good wash in awhile. The girl's face was devoted of all makeup, entirely natural, although, I could see traces of makeup and the lack of sleep she's had.

I don't know why I did this, but I then asked, "Do you need a ride?"

Without thinking she said, "yes."

I slowly nodded, "okay," I led her to my car where all the guys had their faces pressed against my windows, fogging it up. How very inconspicuous, I thought, shaking my head. I glared at them. Thankfully, they all took the hint and moved away from my window.

I open the back of my car door for her, "Get in."

Lark seeing her, slid in the middle, handling the pizza boxes with care, squeezed himself against Kent, his twin.

Her body looking worn down with tiredness, gratefully took a seat. I shut the door for her, softly.

Getting back in my car I shut the door, before peeking in the review mirror at her. She looked unsure, as she glanced over at the twins, who were trying hard not to stare at her.

Jasper, who sat in the front seat gave me a raised eyebrow, and simply asked, "Who?"

"Mike and his assholes." I answered, driving off.

"Hm."

I cleared my throat to capture her attention then. "I'm Edward." I said, and nodded my head at Jasper, "This is Jasper, and the two in the back with you are Kent and Lark. You?"

"Bella," She said softly.

"Okay, want to tell me what exactly happened?" I asked.

She shrugged slightly. "I was just walking when that guy stopped and wanted to pay me to… um… you know. He obviously thought me a slut." She said with clear vermin.

I nodded in understanding, _**"**_Mike's an ass." I told her. "Where to then?"

"Um… next bus stop will do." She said.

I shared a look with Jasper who had the same look I'm sure I had; weary.

"Bus stop?" I ask her, baffled.

"Yes," she said around a massive yawn, almost taking up her whole face.

I blew out a breath, "Okay, get some sleep then and we'll be there soon."

The lack of sleep must have been eating at her, because she didn't seem to give two shit's that she was in a car full of guys she didn't even know, instead she used her bag as a pillow, laying it on the door, and was asleep in minutes.

"You're not really going to just drop her off at the nearest bus stop are you?" Jasper asked me.

"Nope." I said.

I pulled onto my street a few minutes later.

No I was not.

Look's like instead of coming home with a stray dog, I was coming home with a stray girl.

My brother is going to blow his shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Not beta. Sorry. Hope it's not too bad. And I would love some feedback, so review to tell me what you think.<strong>

**Thank You!  
><strong>


	2. Nobody's Home

_**Nobody's home: **_

"_Instead of _brining_ home a stray dog, I, Edward, bring home a stray girl." _

The guys all howled in laugher as I spit the words out like I was spewing out gross food on my driveway. Apparently, I have to do one over, and bring home a stray human girl, instead of a small, cute, fucking animal. Who was she anyways? Forks was a small, humble town; there really was not much to it - I could run circles around the town without breaking a sweat. Also, we all pretty much knew one another. This girl, Bella, didn't live in Forks, I knew that. So who was _Bella_ and why dose she look like she hasn't ate, nor slept in decades? My mind then buzzed with all different reasons, none good. What if she was a criminal, running away from the law? Could I be arrested for being in contact with her, essential I _am_ helping her out from dodging the law so I would be guilty by association right?

I drifted a glance over to her, attentively staring at her through my car window. She was still asleep, so I had no worries she would catch me looking at her. I took my time in observing her, eyes scanning her face as if it had the key answer for this abstruse puzzle called Bella. However, life wasn't that easy. All it told me was how fragile she really was, reminding me of a china doll; breakable and very delicate. She had deep black and blues under her eyes indicated the lack of sleep she's had and sunken in cheeks conveying the minimum food intake.

No, I thought logical, Bella was not a criminal.

Maybe instead of running away from the law, she was running away from _someone? _

What else could it be?

The slap on my back made me jump sky-high, startling me.

"Hey man, gonna stare at her all day or get her inside?" Jasper asked with hidden amusement that I fucking saw right through clear as day. He was my best friend after all.

I glared at him, grumbling under my breath and racking my fingers through my hair, aggressively. Weary, I glanced around noticing for the first time the twins were all ready in my house with the pizza.

Jasper smirked at me, "Hurry up before they eat it all," he told me before heading inside also.

Quietly, I opened the door, catching her and the bag as her body moved with the door. She didn't wake up, only murmuring under her breath. For that I was grateful. No need to scare the shit out of her. I positioned her softly until she was in a comfy slant in my arms, hulling her up, hitching her bag up also. Bella's body sagged, settling in my arms. She was cold; her skin felt like ice cubes. A bit worried I cuddled her closer, hoping my warmth would seep into her cold skin like a heater. Her arm's swung limply, and lifelessly, as I walked us into the house, never did she stir.

"Hurry up man, pizza's fucking good!" Kent yelled.

I moved my way around my home until I got to the only gust room we had, shoving the door open with my shoulder, since my arms were otherwise weighted down with my new stray girl.

I adjust Bella on the queen size bad, assembling the deep blue blankets to the side so I could tuck her underneath them, and then pulled them over her, wrapping her with warmth.

I skimmed slim fingers over the apple of her cheek, murmuring, "Get warm Bella."

I then shut the door, wondering what exactly have I set myself up for.

And then I joined the guys.

* * *

><p>My brother was as big as a body builder, but soft as a teddy bear. Furthermore, he was not light on his feet. I heard him before I saw him. It was late, way passed three in the morning and I was eating a bowl of soggy cercal at my Island in the dark when he walked in.<p>

Emmett whistled as he walked into the kitchen, flicking on the lights. "Ahh!"

I looked up annoyed, pausing in my eating. "Emmett, really?"

"Edward?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. It's just you and I."

I cringed slightly, or not.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me, as they darted to my bowl then to my face. "Oh shit, what happened?"

"What?"

Emmett rolled his eyes as he joined me at the Island, tugging his doctor jacket off, laying it neatly in his lap.

Emmett was a Pediatrician. And was fuck awesome at it. Growing up he's always had this special touch with babies and kids. I'm not too sure if that was because he acted like one most of them time or what, but he was devoted to his job, and the kids and moms all loved him. It might have something to do with is charming dimples or the fact that once he laughs, you're laughing too. He's just an all around great guy.

"You're eating cereal in the dark, Edward."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's your signature! This tells me you're stressed about something. Am I right?"

I didn't answer him.

"Hm." He said thoughtfully. "Is it your Math test? Did your get your grade back?"

"No… I mean I did get it back today, but that's not what's on my mind right now."

"Did you pass?" he asked.

I pushed my empty bowl away from me. "No. However, I didn't do as awful as the other ones, so you helped me a lot with the studying sessions."

His blue eyes roamed over my face, searching. "What's wrong then?" he asked, voice lit with worry.

"I might of… sorta… uh… brought home a stray girl." I stumbled over my words.

Emmett blinked, "A stray girl? Shit Edward, please tell me I heard wrong and you said _puppy_ instead."

I shrugged sheepishly. "You heard right."

Emmett ran his hands through his curly mop, the curls springing back into place. "Explain."

So I did, from the beginning to were I alarmingly changed my life and some unknown girl, rather for better or worse, I'm not too sure.

Once I finished I locked eyes with Emmett. "So…"

He looked like he was deep in thought, analyzing what I've told him probably. After a long silence that hung between us like a dark cloud, he blew out a breath. "Well, Edward, I gotta say I'm proud of you."

"You're what?"

"Proud." He repeated, lips in a smirk. "You handled everything very well little bro."

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"Mad? Oh god no. I would think if I were in your shoes I would of done the same thing."

My shoulders sagged in relief. My brother really did rock.

"What now?" I asked him.

Emmett loosened his tie while he answered me. "I don't know Bella's story, Edward, so I can't say. But if she looks as bad as you say, then…. we might be in for a very bumpy ride."

"So we're keeping her?" I asked.

Emmett nodded. "Yes, we're keeping her."

Well then I guess we're keeping my stray girl then.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes there we have they're keeping Bella ;p. Review to find out what happened's next. Bella's pov will be next. <strong>

**Also this is not beta! So just enjoy, m'kay?**

**Thank you!**


End file.
